prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 6/@comment-23153640-20150423193539
I'm thinking that Charles and Jason might not be twins, in fact I think Charles DiLaurentis was adopted. My theory: Kenneth and Jessica could not have children of their own until Jessica cheated on Kenneth with Peter Hastings and she was able to get pregnant. In the books Jessica and Peter had met each other in college so perhaps they kept in touch and later when Peter was having a difficult marriage to Veronica (who just had given birth to Melissa), Jessica may have told him about her problems to conceive a child with Kenneth and they accidently slept together. Jessica gave birth to Jason 9 months later and Kenneth just asumed that he was the father (but I think deep down he knew that Jason wasn't really his son but he may have desperately wanted a child), Peter visited Jessica in the hospital and then learned he was Jason's father but he told Jessica that he would never leave his wife and their daughter. Kenneth and Jessica became friends with the Campbell family and often visited their farm. I believe Jessica became friends with the daughter of the Campbell's, a young teenage girl who was frequent babysitter to baby Jason. The girl got pregnant by her boyfriend and she planned on keeping the baby but her family wanted her to get rid of the baby because it brought shame to them. Kenneth and Jessica later agreed to adopt her baby. The girl gave birth to a baby boy named Charles. The girl later moved away but she visited the DiLaurentis family once in a while. Some years later the girl married a man (Mr. Young) and later gave birth to baby girl named Bethany. The video that Spencer saw was the day that the girl came to visit her family at the farm with her new baby girl and they invited the DiLaurentis family over. Things went well for a while until Jessica discovered she was pregnant again. She learned from her doctor that after years of trying she and Kenneth finally had conceived a child together. As soon as little Ali was born, all attention went to her to great dismay of Charles who slowly had become to realize that the DiLaurentis family wasn't his real family. Charles became a very troubled kid, often torturing his little sister Ali (cutting of the heads of her dolls...). Things really went out of hand when one day Charles pushed Ali down the stairs. Luckily Ali was fine but she kept a broken arm because of it (thus explaining her scar). Kenneth and Jessica agreed to let Charles see a therapist, Dr. Sullivan, for his violent behavior towards Ali. Dr. Sullivan diagnosed Charles with a form of schizophrenia. First Charles was given medication but this only worsened his mood swings and eventually Jessica had her son hospitalized at Radley but during the weekends and holidays he would be with his family. Meanwhile Jessica had learned that mental illnesses ran in the Cambell family and Charles' half-sister Bethany had been suffering from depression ever since she was a child. Things were not going well between Kenneth and Jessica and Kenneth even began to distrust the Cambell/Young family, not wanting anything to do with them. Jessica formed a close bond with little Bethany and she insisted that she call her aunt "Jessie." Secretely Jessica would visit Charles and Bethany in Radley. Jason and Ali knew of Charles but they were told that to never speak of him to anyone. One day Ali had a playdate and even her neighbour, Spencer was invited though Ali and Spencer hadn't goten along since they were toddlers. Charles appeared to them and when Spencer questioned Ali who the boy was Ali would say that he was nobody. Charles felt ridiculed and attacked Ali again. Jessica was horrified and Kenneth had Charles taken back to Radley. Ali blocked out most of her memories about the entire incident with Charles. That same day Charles learned he was adopted after overhearing a fight between Kenneth and Jessica. From that day Charles swore revenge on them and especially on Ali who was "the golden child." As a teenager Charles found a way to sneak out from Radley. A few months before Ali dissepeared, Charles met a girl named Sara Harvey. Sara was a bad girl and in many ways reminded Charles of Ali, however Sara was also deeply disturbed and had violent fantasies. Charles told Sara about his family. Together they went looking for Charles' real parents and eventually appeared in front of the doorstep of the Young family. Mrs. Young had never told her husband about having another child and she denied everything which really hurt Charles (now even his real mother did not want him). Sara convinced Charles to make all the people who had hurt him pay. Marion Cavanaugh, a patient at Radley, had become a mother figure for Charles and she sensed that there was something wrong but before she could do anything about it, Charles pushed her of the roof of Radley. Meanwhile Charles learned that his grandmother had died, leaving him with a lot of money. He learned that Kenneth and Jessica had made sure that Charles would never get the money. Ali suspecting her mom of having an affair with Mr. Young, lured Bethany to Rosewood, only that same day Charles escaped Radley. Charles hit Ali in the head with a rock. Jessica helped him cover up the body and gave him the money and told him to never return to Rosewood again. Before he left, Charles found out that Sara was also there and that she killed Bethany (thinking that she was Ali). Charles went to the old Cambell farm with Sara and they remained there for months, using the money to travel. When "Ali's" body was found, Charles decided to go to the funeral but he could go under his real indentity so he and Sara created a new indentity for him: Andrew Campbell. ''' Charles became fascinated by Ali's friends (especially Hanna on whom he had a crush on when they were little). To get closer to them, he hacked the school's computer system and enrolled as a new student. He learned from Mona that she was "A" and that Ali was still alive. Sara became Red Coat, partly to help Charles but also to get rid of Hanna whom Sara was jealous of (she tried to kill her at the night of the fire). This angered Charles and he and Sara split with Charles becoming the new A and Sara becoming her own "free agent" Black Widow. Charles learned that the NAT club of his brother had videos of that night and they had filmed Charles, thus linking him to the night of Ali's attempted murder. Charles went on killing each member of the NAT club that knew too much: Ian and Garrett. He tried to kill Jenna and Jason but failed. Melissa was able to escape from Rosewood before Charles went after her. She has been trying to protect Spencer from him. He made Mona and Toby his helpers though both were blackmailed in doing it. Since the liars were not giving him enough answers about Ali, he stepped up the game and from then on it became very dangerous for the girls. Charles made the plan to frame Ali for a murder and he later found the perfect candidate: Mona. Obsessed with Ali's friends he made the plan to kidnap them and use them in his "dollhouse." Sara (going under the alias of '''Lesli Stone) befriended Mona and agreed to help her set up Ali, not knowing that she was working for Charles. Sara was the one that betrayed Mona that day.